


Kinda Married

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Family, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Old Married Couple, Pranks and Practical Jokes, So Married, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matt and Shiro make some plans for the future.Oneshot/drabble





	Kinda Married

"Okay," Matt Holt announced as he and Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane were walking down the street. They were just hanging out. And they'd been dating for awhile now, a couple months. He glanced at him before he continued. "When Keith gets older I teach him about fighting and stuff. And you're in charge of Pidge's emotional crap." That sounded like a good plan to him. "We agreed that's how we'd raised our kids."

"Our kids?" Shiro rose an eyebrow. "Matt, we're not married." 

"...dude, we're a little married." 

Now it was Shiro's turn to smile. "I know. I love it." 

So it was decided.

And the best part about it was that they'd still be together. 


End file.
